Rompiendo el ciclo
by Viralgrim
Summary: El orden ha sido restaurado en Galar y la amenaza de Eternatus fue detenida, casi al final de esta viaje la reciente campeona de Galar mira con ojos tristes, ya que dentro de si misma sabe que esta no es la primera vez que ha vivido esta aventura en especifico y ni tampoco sea la ultima.


Esta historia esta inspirada en el final de Pokemon Escudo y en específico en el Post Game el cual fue con sinceridad algo… lineal en pocas palabras (se recomienda terminar la historia de cualquiera de las ediciones del juego de espada y escudo).

Se usaran los nombres dados para la versión en español.

Notas al final del capítulo.

* * *

_**Rompiendo el Ciclo**_

* * *

Ahí estaba ella la reciente campeona de pelo castaño de la región de Galar, mirando la escena enfrente que se desarrollaba bajo aquel atardecer que inundaba el bosque Oniria el cual era cercano a pueblo natal yarda, su amigo Paul que había decidido calmar solo al héroe de la espada Zacian el cual recientemente había perdido el control por culpa de las imprudentes personas que aseguraban ser la descendencia de la realeza de Galar.

Ella podía ver la sonrisa y esperanzas de su amigo al ver que sus esfuerzos no solo habían resultado, no solo calmo la furia del pokemon si no que el mismo héroe legendario había visto su espíritu, fortalezas y valentía de aquel joven que deseaba superarse y ayudar a las personas, al grado de considerarlo digno de dejarse capturar para convertirse en su compañero.

Tan pronto su amigo guardo la pokeball con el pokemon legendario y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la profesora Sonia y a ella, la castaña le sonrió gentilmente ante la escena mientras Paul seguía hablando, maravillado de lo increíble que esto era, un chico normal había llegado a estas alturas, incluso tener al héroe legendario en su equipo, ese mismo que había ayudado a detener a la calamidad de Eternatus en la región.

La campeona intento dar un paso al frente para felicitarlo por su avance, de verdad creía mucho en su amigo y no quería más que mostrarle su agradecimiento por siempre estar junto de ella, de ser su rival y amigo en los momentos clave de esta aventura… pero sabía que no podía.

Por más que quisiera hablar no podría hacerlo… ¿Cuántas veces habría querido decir algo en el momento justo?, siempre limitada a decir algo que no estaba en sus pensamientos y actuar aun limitado número de acciones… era como si no tuviera elección en absoluto.

Siempre ahí parada con un gesto definido, limitada a observar y actuar… era como si no tuviera voluntad, sin decir una palabra vio estos acontecimientos desarrollarse, el destino de aquel amigo de la infancia que admiraba a su hermano el Ex campeón de Galar, un destino que se determinaría con una batalla que ya estaba escrito en piedra el resultado.

Si… ella podía asegurarlo porque de alguna presentía que ya había vivido este acontecimiento más veces de lo que podría contar.

No podía recordarlo con detalles… solo sabía que esta no era la primera vez que estaba en este lugar… en esta situación… a su mente venían a veces los recuerdos de su región natal, las mismas aventuras, los mismos lugares, los mismos acontecimientos… pero de alguna manera diferentes en todo sentido.

No tenía pruebas… era una locura decir tales afirmaciones, pero era estaba segura sin duda alguna que analizando las cosas una posibilidad así no seria extraña.

Como la manera en que sabía cosas que nadie más parecía no conocer, esos conocimientos sobre los pokemon, el entrenamiento, la crianza, datos que tomarían varios grados de estudios, incluso para los más expertos y más experimentados sería una tarea frustrante.

Entrenadora con talento natural la habían llamado y una campeona de la estrategia en batalla en cuanto se trataba de los encuentros con los entrenadores más fuertes, incluso llegando a decir que habían pasado generaciones desde que había existido una persona así en la región.

Pero ella sabía que no era así… hace muy poco solo era una chica más que soñaba en iniciar su aventura pokemon y llegar hasta lo más alto sin importar cuanto tiempo se tardara en su objetivo… tiempo el cual fue ridículamente corto.

No tenía sentido todo esto, ¿cómo una chica normal se convierte en campeona tan rápido y derrota a personas que han entrenado casi toda su vida y salva la región apenas casi iniciando su viaje?

Luego el hecho que sabía dónde encontrar cosas que claramente nadie en una vida encontraría si no fuera por casualidad, objetos raros, codiciados que sin duda habría más que una persona lista para tratar de arrebatárselo por lo escaso de esos productos.

En ocasiones había otras personas en puntos clave, personas que tenía que estar ahí pero en si lugar había otras, casi como si hubieran existido en algún punto del tiempo o el espacio, pero en esta realidad no se encontraban ahí en lo absoluto.

Y eso incluía a los pokemon que juraría no habitaban en ciertos puntos de Galar, pokemon que no poseía nadie más podía recordarlos con claridad, incluso cuando los eruditos y profesores que dedicaron su vida al estudios de las zonas aseguraban que nunca se encontraban ahí y no tendrían por qué estarlo… y sin embargo ella los tenía en su caja de pokemon como si fuera lo más normal del mundo a pesar de que era imposible sin salir de la región.

De alguna manera ahí no terminaba su problema y era lo que le daba más miedo a la campeona.

Esos recuerdos repentinos no se limitaban a veces a su vida en general, había visiones de otros lugares… otros amigos… otras aventuras… como si las hubiera vivido claramente, pero no como ella misma, si no como otra persona.

Haber vivido una vida mil veces y no haberla vivido en lo absoluto… una cosa sin sentido y más cuando eso se multiplicaba por una inmensidad de regiones que sabía claramente que no había visitado nunca.

Y aunque extraños esos recuerdos fugases de otros lugares, no se compararía con lo que estaba actualmente, por muy raro que fuera ella sentía que ya había visto esto… vivido el momento en el cual Paul, uno de las pocas personas con el valor de querer seguir superándose se postraba en las cercanías del lago donde estaba el altar de los héroes de la espada y del escudo para retarla a un duelo final que definirá al joven.

Ella apretó los puños cuando su amigo se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa brillante y le pidió que diera todo de ella en esta batalla pokemon, sin embargo su rostro se mantuvo firme viendo al determinación de Paul.

_**No…**_

Ella no quería pelear, no quería que su amigo que se esforzó tanto definiera algo tan importante en un simple enfrentamiento sin sentido, sus meta, sus sueños, su futuro en una batalla que ella sabía el resultado, que clase de persona permite eso y más con alguien al que puede llamar "mejor amigo"… esto estaba muy mal.

No era de sorprender que con sus pokemon criados con las mejores características, en niveles mucho más altos y mejor entrenados de los que tenía el entrenador promedio sería una batalla sencilla.

Podía verlo en los niveles y vida que le mostraba con una sola mirada, era como si tuviera alguna habilidad que nadie parecía tener más que ella, algo que le hacía ver ciertas cosas en los pokemon del oponente como su vida y nivel. Cosa que si tuvieran la mayoría de los entrenadores estaría segura que no se molestarían en siquiera retarla en una batalla y menos cuando era la campeona.

Aun así Paul luchaba y daba lo mejor de sí, aun cuando ella solo había usado un pokemon… un solo pokemon, ni siquiera el legendario Heroe Zamazenta había tenido la necesidad de salir de su pokeball para enfrentarlo, mucho menos pensar en sacar al pokemon Eternatus el cual será algo devastador para todos.

-Tanto Sonia y tú han seguido sus propios caminos y han llegado muy lejos… pensaba que me había quedado atrás de ustedes- Paul hablo mientras veía como cada uno de sus pokemon caían ante el poder abrumador de la campeona.

"_**no es cierto… tú te has esforzado más que nadie"**_** …**

La castaña grito internamente viendo la triste mirada del chico sin poder detener sus acciones.

-Pero cuando salvamos a esos pokemon junto a Nerio… ¡me di cuenta de que yo igual puedo servir de algo!- el moreno dijo con una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos, pero ella sabía bien que eran palabras de tristeza y resignación.

"_**no sigas… no hables más como si fueras una carga por favor"**_

La campeona grito de nuevo internamente sin poder soltar una palabra por más que lo intentara.

Esas palabras eran dolorosas, ella sabía que él fue el primero que salió impulsivamente en la ayuda de la gente y de los pokemon que eran maltratados injustamente mientras todos se quedaban parados esperando a que ella y los líderes de los gimnasios hicieran algo.

Su puño apretó con más fuerza al grado de enterrar sus uñas en su piel fuertemente, el sabor a sangre en el interior de boca se hizo notar ante la presión de enorme estaba sufriendo.

-Quiero poner fin a esto… pelo a la vez quisiera seguir combatiendo… ¡no me entiendo a mí mismo¡… ¿a ti nunca te pasa?- Paul dijo con una sonrisa

Claro que lo entendía… tal vez más que nadie. Ella quería gritar, quería decir algo… quería tomar sus propias decisiones, ayudar a los demás a crecer y ser felices, decirles a los amigos y personas que la necesitaban que tenían su apoyo incondicional y no podía hacer nada de eso.

Quería poder decidir por ella misma, dejar esa fuerza que la impulsaba a seguir un camino ya establecido... no ser la marioneta de algo que está más allá de su entendimiento.

Quería ser libre y no podía hacer eso.

-Te entiendo- Fue lo único que dijo la castaña al ver a su amigo debatirse internamente, sabía que no podría decir más que eso por más que lo intentara.

-Vaya… me da vergüenza admitirlo pero me alegra no estar solo- él dijo en un falso alivio y ella sabía eso.

"_**nunca has estado solo" **_

Ella sintió la ironía en las palabras de Paul, esas deberían ser sus palabra, ella es la que quería poner fin a esta locura y al mismo tiempo seguir adelante, su mente daba vuelta al grado de envolverá en la paranoia y borde de la locura.

Y ella es la que se sentía más sola en estos momentos y eso le daba mucho miedo.

Miedo de no saber qué pasaría después de esto, saber todo lo que sucedía antes y durante de estos sucesos y de alguna manera no saber si había algo más adelante después de ellos.

Era como si de alguna manera este fuera el punto culminante de todo… y después todo terminaría, su historia, su vida para dar paso al vacío, la nada y la inexistencia.

_¿Este sería el final?_

_¿Olvidaría todo lo que hizo, a los amigos y personas importantes en su vida?_

O peor aún…

_¿Volvería a repetirse esta locura en un círculo infinito?_

_¿Tendría que salvar a todos y a nadie en este ciclo interminable?_

_¿Sería de nuevo una simple marioneta siguiendo órdenes de algo o alguien?_

Cuantas veces no habrá estado en esta misma situación antes, preguntándose si sería el final de todo solo para olvidar y repetirse una y otra vez.

Al mismo tiempo que tenía sus pensamientos fuera de la batalla no pudo evitar mirar como el héroe legendario de la espada que poseía su amigo caía debilitado dando por finalizado el combate y por consiguiente la mirada de conformidad de Paul al haber perdido, no le sorprendió puesto juraba que la había visto con la anterioridad.

Sin embargo no hubo celebración por su parte y por primera vez se sorprendió que no dio su festejo habitual al vencer a alguien. No había felicidad en esta victoria, era rabia al saber que le estaba arrebatando los sueños a alguien que era su amigo desde la infancia, lo que la detenía de celebrar algo así.

Aun con su ira en aumento no había notado que su amigo había empezado a hablar con ella de lo que había decidido hacer con su vida, de la frustración de no poder vencerla y que dedicaría su futuro a otro sueño, pero no importaba, ella sabía que había escuchado esas palabras mil veces antes.

-Pienso convertirme en un profesor pokemon, para que tú como Sonia se sientan orgullosas de mí…- Paul hablo pero sin embargo su discurso fue detenido por un dolor intenso en su cara que lo había derribado inmediatamente al suelo.

Sus ojos color miel miraron sorprendidos a su amiga que estaba justo enfrente de el con la mano en el aire a la altura donde antes estaba su rostro, sin poder procesar bien no había notado que la castaña había dado una gran bofetada al moreno.

Los ojos aquamarinos de la recién profesora Sonia se abrieron de golpe mientras veía como una tierna escena se había convertido en algo inesperado, esto no era nada como habría creído que terminaría esta escena.

Sin esperarlo empezó a correr a ayudar al hermano de Lionel, los pensamientos de convertir al chico en su asistente para ayudarlo a convertirse en un profesor pokemon fueron interrumpidos por la preocupación de las acciones de la campeona.

Aun arrodillada ayudando a levantar a Paul giro la mirada molesta para reprender a la chica de pelo castaño por sus acciones, pero lo que vio dejo callada tanto a ella como a Paul por la vista.

Ahí parada en la misma posición con que había dado la bofetada estaba la campeona con la mirada espeluznante, sus ojos de tono castaño mostraban un tono muerto al mismo tiempo de soltar el llanto en cualquier momento

-Suficiente…- ella hablo silenciosamente mientras dejaba caer sus brazos a sus lados mientras temblaba ligeramente.

Si… era suficiente… no más, ella no dejaría que esto siguiera, ya no sería más una marioneta de lo que sea que fuera esa cosa que controlaba su vida, ella protegería a los que amaba y detendría el inevitable destino que siempre se les imponía.

-¿Qué?...- dijo Paul mientras tocaba su mejilla adolorida pero fue abordado por la castaña hizo a un lado a la profesora que intentaba ayudarlo.

-¡dije suficiente!- ella grito tomándolo de la ropa mientras lagrima se deslizaban por el rostro de la campeona.

-¿Acaso crees que por perder en un torneo es el fin del mundo?- ella agarro con furia al joven sorprendido por la acción.

-¿Piensas en tirar tus sueños porque alguien te derroto?, ¡ese no es el Paul que conozco!, ¿crees que tu hermano consiguió ser campeón en su primer intento? ¡NO SEAS UN IDIOTA! NO ABANDONES TUS SUEÑOS POR TAN POCA COSA!-

La campeona grito como nunca había gritado antes en su vida, cada palabra salió de su ser haciéndola sentir por primera vez libre. Grito por ella y por aquellos que no podían decidir, por los que su destino estaba escrito en piedra, pero sobre todo para evitar que todo se repitiera otra vez por su culpa.

-No dejes tus sueños por mi culpa….-Dijo con voz débil y arrodillándose de golpe, sintiéndose liberada sin notar que un rastro de sangre comenzaba a salir de su nariz por el esfuerzo de que había hecho mientras las lágrimas de su rostro no dejaban de deslizarse por su blanco rostro.

Su mente daba vueltas, se sentía mareada, triste, feliz, enfurecida, liberada, temerosa, eufórica, cosas que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo sin poder expresarlas con libertad, una sonrisa se deslizo por su rostro mientras que sentía que sus ojos se volteaban para no mirar en alguna dirección en específica.

Algo estaba pasando, si esto terminara aquí como siempre lo había hecho… al menos ella seria libre al menos unos instantes…

Paul y Sonia se quedaron en silencio al ver a la campeona castaña quedarse inmóvil mientras que parecía que la vida se escapaba de su rostro, pronto la sangre comenzó a salir a cantidades preocupantes mientras su tono de piel se ponía alarmantemente claro, pronto la castaña se dejó caer bruscamente en la inconciencia golpeando duramente en el suelo de piedra antigua.

Tan pronto paso esto Paul reacciono tomando a su amiga en sus brazos sin saber qué hacer, la profesora Sonia entro en pánico tratando de tomar su teléfono para llamar a Lionel para que pudiera ayudarlos, cosa que no pudo por la reacción temblorosa de sus manos por el pánico sufrido.

El sonido de los pasos apresurados detrás de ellos llegó mostrando a los hermanos de la realeza que causaron el desorden reciente, Nerio el Exlíder de gimnasio de siniestro y al antiguo campeón que había llegado ahí al escuchar los recientes hechos sufridos en toda Galar.

-¡Hermano ayúdame por favor!- Paul grito sosteniendo a la castaña en sus brazos mientras el sonido de las pokeball sonaba liberando a los héroes legendarios de la espada y el escudo que había sentido la perturbación en el ambiente y se liberaron de inmediato por el suceso.

En el bosque los sucesos que deberían haber sucedido dando fin a una historia como lo habían estado aconteciendo miles de veces en un ciclo sin fin habían sido rotos dejando por primera vez el destino a su suerte, dando un cambio significativo que nadie sabía que podría suceder.

* * *

_**Fin del capitulo 1**_

* * *

Bueno antes quiero dar gracias a ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de darle una oportunidad a esta historia que espero que sea de su agrado.

Al jugar el juego de pokemon no pude evitar sentir lo débil y lineal que fue, una idea agradable que pudo a ver sido mucho mejor, cosas que muchas veces te incita a volver a jugarlo muchas veces más para poder obtener todos los detalles del juego. Cosa que hice cuando termine el juego para volver a ver esos detalles.

Pero que pasa cuando el personaje principal se detiene por un momento para darse cuenta que solo es un mero medio para cumplir las ambiciones de algo que controla su vida, ¿y por qué no? saber que ya ha pasado eso antes.

En este caso desde el punto de vista de Gloria/Yuri la protagonista oficial de pokemon Espada/Escudo.

El concepto básico surge cuando me pregunte por que ciertas cosas de la historia no pueden ir de otra manera o incluso tomar un rumbo distinto al establecido, dejando cosas de lado como el hecho de que muchas de las acciones son tan drásticas que es ilógico que se tomen.

Como dejar que el amigo del protagonista abandone un sueño que incluso muchos compartimos, el ser mejores y llegar una meta deseada, dando lecciones como si no puedes completar tu sueño abandónalo y busca otra cosa que se acople a ti y no te esfuerces más.

En fin es una historia para niños por pokemon así que no se puede esperar nada profundo.

Gracias y si gustan dejar cualquier comentario seria grandioso.


End file.
